


King of my Heart

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [11]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie's jealous





	King of my Heart

"Charlie?"

Charlie rolls over so he's facing the wall.

Neil tries again and again. Eventually he kneels by the side of his bed and offers a hand.

"Charlie?"

"Why don't you play with Todd? You-"

"You're jealous?"

"I'm not" Charlie mumbles.

"Todd's gone home. . ." Neil tries. Then realising what he's said, he sighs and tries a different tack, "Todd was just helping me run lines. Charlie, we've been through this. . ." He sighs again, "Look, I wasn't going to do this now, but since you're being. . . I wrote this for you. It's called King of my Heart".

Charlie rolls over and smiles.


End file.
